Demure
by aitamicchi
Summary: "Ini pertama kalinya kau membelikanku sesuatu." / "Hei, aku tidak semiskin itu. Lagipula— kupikir memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup." / A one-shot story about Kise who is gay for Aomine, and vice versa. / AoKise.


**Demure;  
****( Shy and Reserved )**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Rating; T+  
Main Characters; Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta  
Genre; Romance, slight Comedy

Disclaimer; ® ALL RIGHTS RESERVED  
**aitamicchi;  
**The copyright holder, typically including the right to publish the work;  
Do not plagiarize, copy and distribute without my permission;  
This is just a work of fiction, I do not own the characters;  
Any resemblance of any work is purely coincidental;  
Warnings; OOC, typo/s, sugarish, AoKise in the same school, BL

Enjoy reading!

.

* * *

**Scene; The Rooftop.**

Seorang _bishounen_ terduduk di atap sekolah bersandarkan dinding, lantas rambut bagian depannya menyeruak dibelai hembusan angin yang relatif tenang. Ya, bisa dibilang atap sekolah lah satu dari beberapa tempat favoritnya meskipun hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan diri, menghabiskan waktu beristirahat, menghilangkan stress, bersantai— berdua dengan kekasih. Yang pasti tempat itu adalah tempat meditasinya untuk sejenak lepas dari tatapan-tatapan mata orang yang lain— mendekati langit, mewakili kebebasan.

_What better place to have privacy than the roof?_

Dekornya yang sederhana malah membuatnya terlihat klise, pastinya dengan pagar berlilit rantai berkesinambungan menjulang tinggi di setiap sisi-sisi atap— _nah_, tidak ada yang mengharapkan seorang murid yang ingin menghilangkan _stress_ berakhir dengan melompat terjun ke bawah, bukan? Memang benar bentuknya yang terisolasi membuatnya tak jauh beda dengan kurungan, tapi dimana lagi tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka untuk berdiam?

Toilet?  
Sudikah mereka melahap makan siangnya disana?

Perpustakaan?  
Apa bahkan mungkin dua onggok lelaki semacam Aomine dan Kise menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama dengan para kutu buku? Dan jarang juga perpustakaan memperbolehkan makan minum di dalam ruangan seenak jidat.

Satu dari sepersekian detik dalam pikiran seorang Kise Ryouta terenggut olah bayangan kekasihnya yang berkulit gelap eksotis. Selama ini dia tahu, bahwa seseorang bernama Aomine Daiki lah yang dengan kuat terpatri dalam relung hatinya– dicintainya. Ya, Aomine adalah candu bagi dirinya, dan juga sama untungnya yang dirasakan Aomine terhadapnya. Tak bisa dielakkan, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cinta yang lumayan lama. Sejak kedua manik emas itu menyihir seorang Daiki dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut demi sesosok Ryouta. Sejak Kise mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada mahluk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seseorang yang selalu dipuja-pujanya. Dan sejak mereka bertemu setiap harinya di atap sekolah, menikmati kebersamaan dan merasakan seolah dunia hanya milik berdua.

Tapi kali ini, mata emasnya yang juga cantik berkedip beberapa kali memandangi layar _handphone_ di tangannya dengan sayu. Tidak seperti biasa, wajah model yang pamornya sedang tinggi-tingginya ini bermuram durja. Jenuh menunggu kedatangan Aomine barangkali?

—tapi sayangnya tidak.

Rentetan kata yang terpapar di layar _handphone_-nya lah yang membuatnya layu, kehilangan semangat. Masalah apalagi yang bisa mengguncangnya sedemikian rupa kalau bukan perihal orang yang dicintainya tadi? Karena satu yang selalu Kise lupa untuk lupa, Aomine Daiki-nya yang sejati.

Pesan di layar itu membuat jari-jari Kise yang lentik bergetar takut dan hatinya terpukul hebat. Dia tahu betul –dan bukan bermaksud sombong– bahwa dirinya terlahir diberkahi dan begitu populer. Tapi kepopulerannya bukan untuk hal semacam ini. Dia senang mendapat perhatian dari penggemarnya yang notabene dia sendiri tidak tahu akan nama dan parasnya. Tapi bukan perhatian semacam ini.

Dia menatap lekat layar _handphone-_nya dengan mata berkaca kaca;

**From; +xx8469xxxxxxx**

_Sudahlah Ryouta, tidak perlu mengelak lagi. Kau gay, aku tahu. Dan pahami ini; bukan hanya cinta dan benci yang dibatasi oleh jarak yang tipis, kepopuleran dan cemoohan pun begitu. Ya, sebentar lagi. Tak perlu banyak ba-bi-bu, semuanya akan berubah setelah mereka mengetahui kau yang sebenarnya. Dan satu hal lagi, sissy. Tidak akan ada kepuasan atas cinta yang sejenis. Rasanya hambar, bukan? Memuakkan adalah kata berikutnya yang akan Aomine sesap dan rasakan. Dia akan menyesali semuanya dan meninggalkanmu, sama halnya dengan pamormu yang juga hanya sesaat. HAHAHA. Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan semuanya. :)_

.

'_Kenapa harus membawa-bawa nama dia disini, sih'_ batinnya.

Kise menghela napas panjang— berat. Dia ingin sekali menceritakan ini semua pada Aomine, atau paling tidak mendapatkan kesaksian bahwa kekasihnya itu akan membiarkannya tinggal dihatinya selamanya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa. Sedih memang, tapi lebih sedih lagi melihat orang terkasihnya khawatir dan tertelan amarah. Tahu sendirilah Daiki yang mudah terpancing emosi. Bukan tidak mungkin baginya untuk langsung melacak nomor tadi dan membuat pengirimnya babak belur dan bersimpah darah. Akhirnya Kise memutuskan untuk merahasiakan pesan itu dari Aomine.

Kepala Kise menoleh otomatis mendengar suara pintu terbuka, bibirnya membentuk garis senyum yang khayal untuk tak nampak.

Akhirnya. Aomine-nya datang.

Lelaki _macho_ dengan rambut biru tua itu menenteng sekantong plastik putih kecil di tangan kirinya dan menyengir. Tanpa ragu dia menghampiri Kise dan duduk disampingnya. Kise memukul pelan lengan Aomine dengan manja.

"Aominecchi, kau lama!" Kise mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

Aomine melirik Kise sekilas, "hentikan itu, atau kucium" kemudian meraih kantong plastiknya dan mengeluarkan makanan berbentuk oval panjang. "Tadaa~ _Super long BLT Iberian pork sandwich_. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya kali ini, jadi tidak usah merengus lagi," ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Kise dan meletakkan satu bungkus roti di telapak tangannya.

Kurang beruntung apa dirinya diperhatikan seperti ini, batin Kise. Dia hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah Aomine yang telah melahap roti miliknya.

"Tumben sekali," Kise tersenyum suka.

"Hm?" Aomine memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, namun masih tetap dengan lahap memakan rotinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau membelikanku sesuatu," ucap Kise yang kemudian membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Hei, aku tidak semiskin itu. Lagipula—" Aomine mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "–kupikir memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup," lanjutnya menggoda Kise.

"Kau kelebihan gula?" memberikan satu jitakan di kepala Aomine.

"Ow!" dahi Aomine berkerut sembari mengelus bagian kepala yang terkena jitakan Kise.

"Reaksimu berlebihan. Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun tenaga."

"Berjaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu sakit."

Hening.

"Sekarang aku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Kise memutar _orbs_-nya dan mengistirahatkan kembali punggungnya. Jaraknya duduk terbilang dekat dengan Aomine, bahkan lengan mereka sampai bersentuhan.

"Kau menyukaiku, dan aku menyukaimu. Jadi wajar saja, kan?" jawab Aomine yang kemudian meletakkan bungkus plastik yang sudah kosong. "Jadi—" Aomine menyerongkan tubuhnya menghadap Kise dan menatapnya serius, "–ada masalah apa?"

Kise mendelik.

"A—Apa maksudmu?" Salah tingkah, Kise langsung menggigit roti yang dibiarkannya utuh sedari tadi. Ia sadar betul bahwa Aomine yang duduk disampingnya menghela napas panjang mendengar jawabannya barusan.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku buta. Tidak hanya satu dua hari kita berpacaran–" yang kemudian tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kise, "–dua tahun, kau tahu. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sedari tadi, semenjak berangkat sekolah kau terlihat berbeda. Jika ada masalah ceritakan, aku tidak begitu mahir dalam membaca pikiran orang lain. Ini membuatku kesal."

Kise cengo.

"Daripada menghempas gombalanku, kau yang biasanya malah akan menutupi mukamu yang memerah, atau kalau tidak berteriak salah tingkah dan memukul-mukulku sampai rona di wajahmu menghilang," mendesau. "Jika aku memang penting untukmu maka biarkan aku menjadi _diary_ berjalanmu, jangan malah menganggapku seperti bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak suka."

Kise tidak tahu bahwa Aominenya memahami betul akan dirinya sampai pada level yang tidak ia duga. Dia pikir aktingnya yang selalu dielu-elukan profesional akan lebih dari cukup untuk membohongi kekasihnya itu, tapi nihil.

Kise tidak bisa bergeming. Bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana, seperti apa, bagaimana caranya. Kise juga berpikir mungkin saja dia hanya melebih-lebihkan masalah disini, dimana tak seharusnya dia meragukan kasih sayang Aomine.

"Kau sudah tidak suka aku?"

"…"

Pertanyaan yang tidak terduga keluar dari mulut Aomine yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tatapan menghujamnya pada mata Ryouta. Gagap, tentu saja Kise langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. Aomine adalah segalanya baginya, dari ujung rambut sampai jempol kaki terklaim miliknya. Titik.

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan?!"

Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek, dia merasa kecewa pada kekasihnya yang menolak untuk jujur kepadanya. "Aku masih menyukaimu– asal kau tahu saja."

"Aku—" mata Kise berkaca-kaca, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Aomine yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, pikirnya. Dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"K— K— MATAMU KENA DEBU?!" teriak Aomine yang kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Kise yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, bahkan kemudian tertawa– keras.

"Kau perusak suasana," memukul lengan kekasihnya lantas kemudian mengusap matanya yang basah. Kise kemudian merapatkan posisi duduknya dan merangkulkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Aomine, menyatukan telapak tangan mereka dan mengaitkan jari-jemarinya. Dia dengan lemah menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Aomine.

"Pernahkah kau membaca sesuatu yang membunuhmu dari dalam?" Kise meremas tangan Aomine kuat, mencoba menahan sakit di hatinya. "Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja sampai bagian dimana sesuatu yang kau cintai atau bagian yang seharusnya kau tidak perlu tahu tersebutkan, membuat dirimu tersakiti. Kau punya pilihan untuk berhenti membacanya dan pergi, tapi kau lebih memilih untuk tahu dan membacanya lagi dan lagi– mencabik-cabik hatimu sendiri. Kau kemudian ingin bertanya meminta kejelasan, tapi kau tidak siap untuk mendengar jawaban yang bisa saja berbeda dari apa yang kau inginkan, dan akhirnya kau memilih untuk diam. Tapi bisu ternyata bukan solusi, bahkan menahan semuanya sendiri terasa lebih menyiksa dan air mata serasa melawan ingin menyeruak keluar. Aominecchi, pernahkah kau merasakan di ambang rasa sakit dan ketakutan seperti itu?"

Aomine menemukan tubuh Kise bergetar. Satu tangannya kemudian mendekap pundak Kise kuat dan mengusapnya lembut. Ini kali pertamanya Kise terlihat begitu rapuh di matanya. Yang ia tahu kekasihnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang yang—

.

**"_Aominecchi, ayo aku tantang bermain one-on-one lagi denganku!"_**

**"_Aominecchi, kenapa es krim-nya tidak dimakan?"_**

**"_Aominecchi! Ayo kita pulang bareng."_**

**"_Aominecchi, ayolah~"_**

**"_Aominecchi, hidoi!"_**

_._

—ceria.

"Aominecchi?" Kise menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Aomine dengan penuh tanya. Aomine yang terbuyarkan dari lamunannya pun menatap balik dengan tajam, namun hangat. Tangan satunya masih mendekap pundak Kise dan ditariknya kekasihnya itu agar merapat padanya lebih dekat.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku benci?" setengah berbisik, bibir Aomine berada persis di samping telinga kiri Kise. "Aku adalah tipe laki-laki yang akan dan selalu peduli padamu apapun yang terjadi, meskipun kau membuangku sekalipun. Sekali aku peduli padamu, aku akan peduli untuk selamanya. Bintang-bintang yang selalu nampak di manikmu itu adalah segalanya, melihatnya saja aku bahagia. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu menimpamu ketika bintang yang aku cintai itu meredup? Mungkin memang aku jarang sekali mengatakan hal-hal yang romantis, tapi kenyataannya aku serius tanpa mengharap lebih. Tidak perlu khawatir—"

Muka Kise berubah merah padam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah refleknya untuk tidak salah tingkah atau semacamnya. Melihat tubuh Aomine sedekat itu dengannya, bahkan kehangatan dari napasnya yang mengenai daun telinganya serasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"–meskipun rambutmu kuning seperti kotoran, aku tetap cinta." Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Heh?"

.

.

**BUG! BUG! BUG!**

Kise memukuli tubuh Aomine dengan tangannya berulang kali– sekuat tenaga. "Aominecchi baka! Idiot! Aku membencimu seratus persen, bodoh! Menyebalkan! Yang terburuk! Aku membencimu! Benci sekali!"

Aomine sendiri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari memegangi perutnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia lega bahwa kekasihnya sudah kembali normal dan baik-baik saja. Kise-nya sudah kembali kepadanya.

"Apa kau menginginkan sebuah pelukan?" tanya Aomine.

Kise menghentikan aksi kekerasannya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Tidak akan."

"Apa kamu bahkan mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak tuli!"

"Heh? Kalau begitu apa yang barusan aku katakan?"

"Apa kau menginginkan sebuah pelukan?"

Aomine melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kise dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya. "Boleh saja, jika kau meminta" ujar Aomine menyeringai nakal dengan Kise yang sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta."

Sensasi panas yang tadi sempat mampir ke pipinya kembali lagi–dan kini makin menjadi-jadi. Kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk ganti Aomine erat, "Aku juga Aominecchi, selamanya."

Aomine memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas berkas-berkas rona yang tercetak di kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. Detik kemudian pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise.

Kise membelalakkan matanya, _'Kamisama, jangan bilang dia akan—'_ dan kemudian menutup rapat matanya.

Aomine yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum jahil. _'Kau yang meminta'_ batinnya.

.

**Cup.**

Dan Aomine berhasil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Kise.

Kise kemudian membuka matanya sebelah, lalu keduanya. Bibirnya manyun– tidak terima. Aomine hanya menaikkan pundaknya menggoda. Namun yang tak terduga ketika Kise menjinjitkan kakinya dan menangkup wajah Aomine. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat mengenai kulit wajahnya, dan kemudian—

.

.

Bibir Kise yang lembut mencium bibirnya berani. Aomine –tentu saja– menerimanya dan perlahan mengulum serta memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah milik Kise, memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. Entah setan jenis apa yang ada di atap itu sampai-sampai ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ganas dan liar–.

"Terima kasih, Aominecchi. Untuk semuanya." Kise memberi jeda.

–dengan dibarengi desahan dan suara berkecipuk. Lidah Aomine menjelajahi setiap rongga mulut kekasihnya sampai-sampai saliva dengan jelas mengalir di sudut bibir Kise. Birahi yang terlanjur tinggi, tangan nakal Aomine pun mulai menggerayangi dada Kise tanpa melepas ciuman mereka yang tergolong kasar. Perlahan dilepasnya satu persatu kancing baju kekasihnya itu. Satu kancing, dua kancing, tiga kanc—

Alunan West Minster Chime dengan jelas terdengar.

Ya, bel sekolah berbunyi.

Mereka dengan –sangat– terpaksa menghentikan aktifitas panasnya itu dan juga dengan –sangat– kikuk saling mencuri pandang satu dengan yang lain sementara Kise dengan –sangat– canggung mengancingkan kembali bajunya. Aomine hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang –sangat– tidak gatal.

Aomine kemudian berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya, "ayo." Kise masih dengan wajahnya yang semerah rambut Kagami menerima uraian tangan kekasihnya itu kemudian berjalan beriringan. Kise lantas mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan.

.

_Send_.

Saat menuruni tangga, Kise kemudian membuka mulut.

"Aominecchi."

.

"Hm?"

.

"Kenapa— kau tadi melepaskan kancing-kancing bajuku?" tanya Kise polos.

Aomine yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung melepas pegangan tangan mereka dan berjalan cepat—

.

–meninggalkan Kise jauh dibelakang.

.

* * *

to; **+xx8469xxxxxxx**

_Well, mungkin kau benar. Aku gay untuk Aomine. Aku senang berada didekatnya. Serasa ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutku setiap kali aku mencuri pandang kepadanya. Aku selalu merasa seperti laki-laki yang paling beruntung di dunia ini ketika kami berjalan bersama tanpa mempedulikan apa reaksi orang yang lain– termasuk reaksimu barangkali? Ketika dia menciumku itu sempurna, aku tidak bisa lagi berharap lebih. Berdiam diri dan duduk disampingnya ketika topik yang dibicarakan habis pun membuatku nyaman. Terlebih lagi ketika dia memagut tanganku dan mengaitkan jari-jemari ini, hampir tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melepasnya. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Ambillah kepopuleranku jika kau mau. Satu yang mungkin kau perlu camkan; berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain. Get a life. :)_

_._

* * *

**A/N;**

haaai. aitami _desu_ o/

ini _fanfic_ awalnya mau dibuat _drabble_, tapi pas berhenti ngetik ternyata udah panjang aja. makanya berakhir dengan _one-shot_. oyz. sungguh amatir sekali.  
jadi rencananya setelah ini mau buat _fluff drabble_ kurobasu gitu. hehe.

hari ini nge-_posting_ dua _fanfic_ sekaligus, _kindly check it if you want_. _btw_ makasih udah baca. c :

_adios;  
__aitamicchi._

**p/s**; pertama, saya masih polos, iya masih sangat polos. maka dari itu adegan '_anget_'nya cuma bisa segitu. iya _anget_, nggak panas. /ojigi.  
kedua, saya nggak terbiasa dengan Kise yang setiap kalimat diakhiri '-ssu' jadi maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan itu. ;w; aneh aja pas nulis. orz.


End file.
